Welcome to Republic
by Nick10046
Summary: When Onika and her sisters decide to join the Republic and work alongside Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion. Falling in Pieces' prequel.
1. First Things First: Onika

22 BBY – Coruscant

"Bartender, one more shot, please!", Onika said, on a table next him.

He delivers the cup to her and sits on the same table as her. "So, you really like to stay at this bar?"

Onika took a deep breathe. "Well, I like, sometimes. Today, I'm celebrating. I did it. I'm into a college. Or almost. I don't know if I'll go next year or... Whatever..."

"And what do you want to be?"

Onika sipped the last amount of the 3rd cup and hit it on the table. "A doctor. I want to save lives."

"It's a noble career. Good luck. I'll attend other tables."

"Thank you."

Onika stood up and went to the balcony to pay for the drinks.

She was ready to go home, but two men started to annoy her.

"Hey, hey, little doctor. Come help my friend here.", they said and began to laugh.

"Hey doctor, come to do a mouth-to-mouth breathing on me."

 _Oh, hell no_. She began to grumble and running.

"Why you going home right now? Your duty is not over yet, sweetie.", another drunk men grabbed her from behind and threw her on a table.

He started to caress her. Onika were pushing him until she could to get out of the table.

"Stupid bitch!", he slapped her face.

She grabbed a knife and pointed to him. "Get away from me if don't want me to make you a vivisection, you disgusting creature.". She threw the knife on the floor and went out, finally.


	2. The Invitation

In the next morning...

Onika woke up and went out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, girls.", Onika said to her sisters.

"Did you mean... Good afternoon? Because is 13:45 PM.", Shany said.

"Okay, then...", Onika sits with them. "Ah... so, I was thinking... What if uncle Ani let us work with him?"

"And why?", Dhemetria asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps because... I just liked the idea... about... fight to save the universe.", Onika yawned.

"No way!", Shany exclaimed. "We can't. Just let him do his job. We don't need to join his crew on his 'incredible saga'."

"Well, I heard they need a person to the technical part.", Onika spoke on an excited voice.

"I want to join this club.", Dhemetria said.

"Great! And Shay-shay, you are a good strategist. And I can take care of the team's health."

Shany took a deep breathe. "Alright. I'll talk to uncle Ani soon."

Onika smiled.

"Ah, I'm so happy our big bro is living closer to us here. I think I will make them a visit today. I miss Denise so much.", Dhemetria said, about their stepbrother and his family. "Will you come with us, Onika?"

"Not today. I'll train right now. But say to Shantami I sent them kisses and hugs. See you two soon.", Onika were prepare herself to her training in the bedroom.

* * *

Many minutes later...

Onika starts her training, punching the punching bag, imagining it as her enemies.

"I admire so much your motivation to fight, Niki.", Anakin said.

"Yeah, me too.", Onika smiled slightly. "I like to do it. I feel stronger... everytime."

"Well, I was thinking about something..."

Onika stared Anakin. "About what?"

"You can train with some people I've met on my last... adventure."

"Really?"

"Yes, it'll be nice, I swear. I will explain on the way. Let's go."

A few minutes later, in Twilight...

"So, where are we going?", Onika asked.

"Hmm... anywhere. Far from here."

"What?", Onika were scared.

"Relax, my dear, I'll come back to get you.", Anakin gave her a comlink. "Here, you can talk to me by this comlink. Don't worry, you'll like this, you'll make some new friends."

* * *

Disembarking...

"Oh, no! It's raining!", Onika started to complain.

"I'll take you there.", Anakin ignored her complains.

Onika hugged Anakin, because she's afraid of the ocean below their feet.

"We're almost there."

"Ah, finally. I thought I was die on the halfway."

"Because of the water? You're funny, girl. I'll get you in one week. Bye."

"What? One week?"

"If you feel alone, that's nearly impossible, you can talk to me."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Bye."

After a little tour through some domes on Kamino, Onika went to a training room. It's big and spacious. "Great. 'It'll be nice, I swear', he said."

"Greetings, girl. Welcome. What you doing here?", one clone cadet said to Onika.

"Well, I came here... with General Anakin Skywalker, but he left me here... to train with you.", Onika said, a little bit shy.

"Oh! So, you already know all the facilities?"

"Part of them. It's beautiful. When will we start?"

"Right now. Come with me."


	3. Being 'One of the Boys'

"Alright, guys! Let's get to work.", he said. "So, what do you want to learn today?"

"I'd like to learn how to shoot. Can I?"

"Of course you can. Just follow us."

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Ok. All you have to do is to position your weapon in front of your eyes to aim. Next, you'll move to choose your target and..."

Onika shoot on a gray training droid, right on the head. "I'm liking this!"

"Okay. Good. Now I want to see how you will shot while moving... running, specifically."

Now the training was changed to a warzone combat. Onika began to walk, shoot, run, jump obstacle, crawl, shoot, stealth attack; and finally, shot the last droid. Everyone celebrates and admires her progress.

* * *

Onika and the cadets are united.

"So, you didn't introduce yourself to us.", one of them said.

"Oh, er... Sorry. I'm Onika Naberrie Azkimenna. It's nice to meet everyone of you."

"Wait. You're related to Senator Amidala?"

"Yes, I'm her niece. And almost a doppelganger, I'd say. Well, I don't look exactly like her but they insist to tell I am. Tell me more about you, please. By the way, what is the name of this squad?"

"We're the Domino Squad. I'm Fives. And it's nice to meet you too.", Fives introduced himself. "and they are Droidbait, Hevy, Cutup, and Echo."

"Hello, boys.", Onika smiled to them. "so, what will we do now?"

* * *

Lunch time...

They're reunited on the refectory, lunching.

"So... Onika. Now, tell us more about you, please.", Droidbait asked.

"Well. As you can see, I'm a girl. And yes, I'm belong to a family involved with... politics."

"Nice. Would you like to participate on the politic or the economic elite?", Echo asked.

"Of course not! I want to do good, but in another way. I want to be a doctor."

"Oh. That's wonderful. So, will I have an assistant to work with me?", Kix said.

"Err... Maybe?"

* * *

Moments later, after three lunch portions and some stories...

"Well, in my household will have 1 more doctor, 1 architect and 1 mechatronic engineer, because we choose to don't make part of the politic decisions.", Onika said, about herself, Shany and Dhemetria, respectively.

"So, when will you bring your sisters here?", Kix asked.

"Well... I don't know. But they'll like to 'come over' here."

"So, is there any better way to get to know each other?", Fives asked. "Girl, do you like bolo-ball?"

"Yes. Let's play!"

* * *

Before the bolo-ball match...

The match was organized with 5 players on each team. There is two teams: 'team shirt' and 'no-shirt'. Onika was tying her long hair so as not to disturb during the match (yep, on this time she still has that long hair). She decided to join the 'shirt team', including Fives, Droidbait, Hevy and Echo.

The match begins.

Onika starts kicking the ball and almost falling due the 'opponents' trying to take her down. She passes the ball to Droidbait. He starts to dribble the opponents and passes the ball to Fives, who next passes to Onika. And finally, she scores a 'goal'. Everyone on her team celebrates their first score.

A few hours and matches later, Onika's team wins (7 X 3). They celebrate together, drinking water and laughing.

"Hey, congratulations, girl! We won thanks to your efforts!", one of them said.

"No! It's thanks to ourselves."

Another few hours later, on the barracks...

Everyone prepares themselves to sleep. Onika lays on a long chair and looks to the ceiling, until she finally slept.


	4. A 'Goodbye'

_Hello readers. I just wanted to remind and congratulate the women who might read this fic for the International Women's Day, and that we are truly amazing and wonderful. And that maybe I'll post a new chapter every Monday and Wednesday, if possible (I can't promise anything). Good reading_.

* * *

Has dawned on Kamino. Onika is the first one to wake up. She feels a little bit lonely. She straightened her hair in a simple braid, as she always did.

"Ah, hello, my loneliness. It's just you and me while they're sleeping.", Onika babbled. "I don't even know what Anakin is doing while I'm here, away from my aunt's house.". She lies down again. "Looks funny to me, being a 'warrior' although my nation says 'no' about participating on a war zone, fighting for the peace.". She laughs. "The Duchess will freak out."

She hears footsteps behind her.

"Err... excuse me, my lady.", someone, with a male voice said.

She gets up quickly. "Pardon, sir." She giggles. "I usually talk to myself, sometimes."

"Oh, it's okay."

"So, who are you? And what you do here?", she asks.

The elder man sits besides her. "I'm 99. I'm a maintenance clone. Not like those ones. Because I... I didn't have their chance."

"It's so sad. I'm sorry."

"And.. What do you do here?", 99 asks.

"Oh... well, I'm just here because a Jedi Knight just left me. To train alongside his future troopers. It's being nice to stay here. It's... this place is comfortable."

"It's so good you think like that."

* * *

Many minutes later...

Onika contacted Anakin from her comlink.

"Hello there... It's being nicer than you told me. I've made some new friends. Where are you?", Onika said in a cheerful tone.

"Niki, Niki... It's so good to hear you. I just want to say that if I could finish my mission here on Christophsis, I'll bring you back... to meet some new people. Bye. Oh, by the way, you'll be our Commander. See you later.", Anakin said, finishing the transmission.

"Oh, I thought he would be here again in the next week.", She were outside. "And it's raining. Great! I'm gonna catch a flu if I put my feet out of here now."

Meanwhile, she is walking through the facility and admiring it for the 'last' time before go away in the next hours.

It was so good. Looks like I got a new family. Onika talks with her inner voice. It's just the first step.

* * *

Another minutes later...

"Well, boys. I'm here... because I'll be away form here. General Skywalker will bring me to another place. But I hope see you soon.", Onika said.

Everybody hugged her. Of course she would see them again, but in an undefined moment forward.

"I was good stay with everyone of you.", Onika waved. "Bye Bye."


	5. Getting to Know the Team

_Hello, readers. I am here to say that I will be using some elements of the previous fic (Falling in Pieces) because those parts are ancestors events of that_ _(some of Onika's_ _memories), and of course, the constant rivalry between Onika_ _and Ahsoka_ _will be present from here. And, of course, good reading_.

* * *

Anakin conduces Onika, who's blindfolded, to an area on Resolute.

"Aniii... where are you leading me?", Onika asks in an anxious tone.

"You need to be patient, my dear."

"*sigh* Okay."

He took off the blindfold from her eyes. Onika looks all around her, very impressed. She looks at Anakin, smiling.

"When will I start?", she asks.

"Well, after you meet your new teammates. Because you'll work with them."

After a long tour...

"Onika, this is Captain Rex, and I hope you can be a bit less shy to talk with him, and with everybody here. We're all friends.", Anakin left Onika alongside Rex.

Rex initiates a conversation with Onika. "Commander Onika."

Onika looked at Rex. Her brown eyes looked very expressive to Rex. "Yes, Captain."

"You know, you look much like Senator Amidala."

Onika giggled. "I'm her niece. Whoever looks at me sometimes confuse me with her. On the other hand, those who know me well, know the difference between us. "

"You are a bit taller than her."

"Only three centimeters."

"The color of your hair, the look in your eyes-"

"A small scar on my forehead. Good times of childhood. I fell and got a cut. A long history."

"And the tattoo on your arm, right?"

Onika is terrified when Rex mention about her tattoo. "Don't tell Uncle Ani I have a tattoo on my arm, so-"

"So what?"

"He'll cut off my arm." Onika could not hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, as I am wearing a blouse with long sleeve, he'll never know I have a tattoo."

"But if I tell-"

Onika put her hand in his mouth. "Silence, please, or our partnership ends here."

Onika removed her hand from his mouth.

"Of course, ma'am. I promise you."

Onika and Rex left the room and went to the training room. There was even Onika changed her clothes. Rex did not look at her now, knowing that it would be very disrespectful. When finished, Onika approached Rex.

"Well, girl. If you want a chance on the battlefield, you'll have to train hard. A lot. I want to see what you're made of."

Onika arched an eyebrow. "You are very challenging. I like it, eh, Captain..."

"Rex, lady."

Rex and Onika went into wrestling, rolling around on the mat. Onika could immobilize Rex, taking one of his arms behind her back. The other clone troopers who were in the room observed the two, and mocked Rex, having been beaten by a smaller girl than him.

"You saw it. Captain Rex lost the fight to a girl." one of them whispered.

Onika went out from the floor, laughing at Rex. "My goodness. You're so weak that you lost that round."

"You won because I led you win." Rex said in a sarcastic tone.

"Really? Tell me more."

Rex got up from the floor. "Actually, you're just a girl. I just did not attack you in this 'round' because you are smaller and weaker than me. And no man should hit a woman."

"The 'fragile' adjective does not apply to me, Rex."

Onika and Rex gave a handshake and left the training room.

"It seems to me that you two socialized with one another." Anakin said when saw them.

"Yeah. Rex is a very nice man, but-"

"Commander Onika is a great fighter. Really a shame that she won that round."

"I liked to see, Onika."

Onika smiled. She concluded the first step to a socialization with another people.

"So, how hard was to fight in Christophsis?", Onika asked.

"Well, it was easy. I'm not telling this because you think I'm a show-off or-"

"But you are.", Onika said.

Rex starts to laugh.

"Did you know that, Rex?", Onika asked.

"Err... no.", he said. "Come on, let's talk to another troopers."

Onika followed Rex.

Rex introduces Onika to a group of clones.

"Well! First: Hi, I'm Onika, your new commander. Second: It's nice to meet everyone of you.", Onika said.

"So, did you recently participated on a battle?", one pilot asked.

"Not yet. This is my first day. And I hope so."

"And what did you do before you come here?", another clone trooper asked.

"Many things... like: donate blood, I made a volunteer work. For a while. Because I'm a charitable soul.", Onika says, trying to impress them. "Only. And I want to be a doctor, too."

Everyone becomes admired.

"You're doing well. For who were shy a few minutes ago.", Rex whispered in her ear.

"I know how to choose the words. Because I have charisma.", she said. "Excuse me.", she leaves for a few seconds.

"Oh, hello there! How you going?", Anakin asked.

"Very cool.", Onika said. She looks on that crowd again. "Hey, who's that kid? Where's her parents? Are you taking care of orphans?"

"Oh! That's Ahsoka... my new padawan.", he answered.

"Your what!?", she starts to laugh. "You can't even take care of yourself and you have a padawan? Poor thing of her.", she starts laughing hysterically, and louder. "You could be a bad babysitter.", she laughs even louder.

"Stop it. You getting attention for us.", he says.

She stops for a while. "I don't even care. You're funny. I like it."

They go to that crowd to hear Ahsoka's story about the last mission. Everyone laughed but Onika, who appears to be grumpy.

"Cheer up, my dear. We're among friends.", Anakin whispered on Onika's ear.

She gave a fake smile. _It's been a few seconds and I hate you right now, little girl_.

* * *

Moments later...

Onika talks to her sisters via text on the datapad.

* * *

 _Shany: How's going here?_

 _Onika: I'm aboard on a cruiser now._

 _Shany: It's good, then?_

 _Onika: Yes. There's SO MANY BOYS HERE. I know you'll like._

 _Shany: I WANT IT. Where is uncle Ani?_

 _Onika: Went to another mission. As soon as he get back I'll talk to him. Don't worry._

 _Dhemetria: WHAT? ONLY BOYS!? YOU"RE THE ONLY GIRL HERE?_

 _Onika: No. There's another girl here. She went to that mission too. Oh, hell. I can't believe she gets more attention than me, with the 'funny part of the mission'. That sucks._

 _Dhemetria: DON"T YOU BE SO ENVIOUS. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY GILR IN THIS GALAXY. AND SHE MAY NOT LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL AS YOU._

 _Onika: HAHA. No way. No_ _even in hell._  
 _I have to go. XOXO._  
 _Bye._


	6. Pride

_Hello, readers. I'm so sorry the fic is late, for a bunch of reasons, like:_

 _-Writer's block;_

 _-I got a flu and felt very bad ("almost dying", dramatically saying);_

 _-Despite my military course occurs only on Saturdays, I've been studying for tests and making the exercises during the whole fortnight._

 _So, I just hope you like this chapter, despite my lack of time._

 _Good reading._

* * *

Onika is now taking care of the wounded ones on the medical bay in the Resolute.

"H... hey... you a new... medic?", one of them asked.

"Yes, I am. General Skywalker gave me this function here.", she said.

"That's... good. Congratulations. You're being... a good one. One thousand times... better than this droid."

"Thanks. Now get some rest.", she said calmly.

Onika goes out of the medical bay.

 _I just really hope I could conquer these people to my happiness and wellness_. Onika starts to think in a selfish way. She began to re-make a tour through the Resolute until reach to the mess room. _I think I'll get them by their stomachs. You're a genius, Onika_.

She starts to cook her specialty: liver steaks with onions and cheese purée. A good lunch for everyone, especially for herself.

"Ah, I like the smell of this.", she said. She tastes the flavor of the food. "That's great. Now I have to wait them to lunch."

Once the meal's done, Onika lies down on a table nearly and retake the conversation with her sisters.

* * *

 _Onika: Hello, my girls!_

 _Shany: It's nice to talk to you again. We miss you._

 _Onika: Me too. I made a meal for them. My specialty._

 _Shany: Yummy!_

 _Dhemetria: GROSS! I'd rather my noodle... with mushrooms and asparagus._

 _Onika: If you was here, I'd cook it._

 _Dhemetria: He came back here?_

 _Onika: Not yet._  
 _HOT GOSSIP ALERT._  
 _Jabba's son was kidnapped!_  
 _That's why they call Ani to the mission: rescue him._

 _Shany: Did I really need to know about it?_

 _Onika: I dunno._  
 _That's what they said._  
 _But I don't give a damn._

 _Dhemetria: Me neither._  
 _But the kid hasn't fault of being his son._  
 _By the way..._  
 _Speaking in kid... When will you go visit Denise?_  
 _She misses you._  
 _She said you're her favorite aunt._  
 _I'm jealous right now._

 _Onika: Very soon._  
 _I need to gain their trust._  
 _And get rid of my competitor._

 _Shany: That girl again? Niki, STOP!_  
 _I just hope you don't do anything stupid._

 _Onika: I won't._  
 _I have to take care of my patients._  
 _And I'll help some troopers to paint some ship's nose._  
 _I talk to you later._  
 _Goodbye!_

Now, she goes back to the medical bay.

They look better than before.

"It's too good to see you well.", she said to all of them. "So, I just do it by the love I feel for Medicine. I'll be a really good doctor."

She begins to walk inside the medical bay, examining her future teammates. Everything looks to be fine.

"So, how hard was the mission, my boy?", Onika asked to one of them.

"Haa... Not so hard."

"I know you might even think it was easy just because you got used to it. But believe me, I also want to be part of your team. I only need your general's goodwill."

He laughed, accompanied by a cough.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I'm fine."

She laughs. "Well, I hope so. I don't want to be accused of killing someone by make them laughing. Just... forgive me.". She recovers herself after laughing. "Well, I have to go. I have too much to do for today. Excuse me.". She goes out of the medical bay.

Many minutes later...

Onika starts painting a big doodle on a gunship's nose art.

 _Oh, I had no idea how painting can relax my insane mind. I feel like I'm jumping on the clouds_. She gives a cheerful smile. _No worries at all. But... how Rex knew I wear a tattoo? Maybe, because I was rubbing my arm too much? Nah, nevermind. No one can cut off my arm. I'll be 18 soon, so no one can tell me what to do. Wha- what about that girl? I don't know how and why the boys found her so interesting. I'm too much than her. Argh, stop being paranoiac, Niki. Focus on painting_.

"I'm getting paranoid.", Onika went out to drink some water and relax. "Relax, relax...", she took some deep breaths to stay calm. "It's okay. Let's go back to work."

After some paintings and taskings, such as unloading packages and general maintenance...

"Well... I just feel like General Skywalker will be proud of me, someway.", she drinks a little bit more of water. _I can barely wait to see my crew again. Ha... Rex. What a handsome man. By the way, everyone of them are. She sips a little amount of water and giggles. If this is a sea of men, I won't be afraid to drowning here_.

"Let's praise the future commander, and it's me. Long life to me", she makes a toast to herself, and drinks the rest of the water.

* * *

 _Well, I took a time to manage this fic, and I was impressed about what someone said about my Oc Onika. Just to explain some doubts about her:_

 _-First things first: About the fact she's a 17-years-old who wears piercings and tattoo – I was thinking about her, basing in my country (Brazil). Well, here... teenagers (under 18) can wear tattoos and piercings only if their parents consent it and authorize to;_

 _-About her personality: She may show her extreme pride and narcissism (behavior that makes her an immature and selfish figure), but that gradually she loses those traits (at a more advanced point on this fic), and deep inside, she's a good person;_

 _-Her desire not to look like her aunt: Onika knows very well that, being a member of politicians' family, her life would be more complicated. This doesn't mean that she hates her aunt, she just doesn't want to take unnecessary risks, because she also knows being a politician's relative is dangerous in some circumstances. Naturally, Onika has freckles, and she wears 4 facial piercings, because she doesn't want to be confused with Padmé;_

 _-About military rank and tattoos: At least, basing it again in Brazil, public tenders for Military Forces can't eliminate candidates who wear tattoos (unless they represent some kind of offenses or images representing a criminal rank). Also, coming back to fiction, she can wear tattoos as some clones we saw on the show, and if I planned, she will wear more tattoos._

 _And... I hope you liked it. And please, don't give up on me._

 _See you next Monday._

 _Hugs and kisses._

 _Have a good Wednesday._

 _*muah*_


	7. First Toast to Republic!

After many hours of mission, Anakin and his legion of clones are back to Resolute.

"Hello again, my sweet demon.", Anakin said and hugged Onika.

"Ew... you're so gross! Where were you? Rolling in the garbage or in a morgue?", Onika said, feeling the urge to vomit.

"Nah, I just rescued Jabba's son. Which is still the same thing."

"Tell me more about this adventure."

"Everything resumes in... we almost died... many times, to be specific."

Onika laughs. "Everything that matters is the fact you're alive. I'll bother you for the rest of your life."

"No way. You won't like when I get my rematch."

Both of them laugh.

"Now go take a bath. You're stinky.", she said

"No, I'm not. I'm just hungry. What have you cooked for us?"

"It's a surprise. And it's good, you big skunk. Come on, you'll be happy!"

Anakin follows Onika.

"So, why will I get happy at all?", he asks.

"Well, I believe everyone gets happy after a meal. As happy as me after 4 portions. Because eating is life... to me, of course, and a basic need to every life form on this galaxy!"

Anakin laughs. "Beware! Or you'll become a little ball!", he says, trying to tease her.

"I can't get weight. You're so horrible! I just wanted to be more corpulent... like a hourglass.", Onika gets angry.

"Ah, I'm so sorry..."

Entering the mess room.

"Please sit down. I'll get our food."

Onika gets a tray to put their lunch. She turns her head behind one shoulder and observes Anakin, with his new padawan, Ahsoka, sitting together on one table.

 _Well, looks like I'll have an indigestion today, uh? I'll get her a very full meal_.

She began to fill Ahsoka's plate with the double of the meal. Also she prepares three cups of juice, and she spat on the one she will serve to Ahsoka and stir it very well.

Finished the preparation of the meals, she goes to the table where Anakin and Ahsoka are.

"Hello and enjoy your meal.", she said and gave them their respective plates.

"Oh, snips, I think you and Onika haven't been introduced to one another yet, uh?", Anakin cleans his throat. "Well, this is Onika. I'm evaluating if she would be able to join our team."

"And what will be her function here?", Ahsoka asks.

"I want to be a medic. Take care of the wounds... it's a noble function.", Onika said.

"And of course, Onika... you already know Ahsoka, I would say.", Anakin says.

"And how can I not notice? A brat in the middle of a battlefield!? How old are you? 12? Look, I just think you should be playing with some dolls and-"

"It's okay, Niki. Enough of it! Now sit to eat!", Anakin says.

Onika sits with them.

Ahsoka begins to examine the food. "I wonder... why did you filled my plate more than yours?", she asks.

"Well, kid... I just thought than you're reeaally hungry, and by the way... you're too skinny, eh?", Onika spoke, and ate the first piece of the liver. She takes a deep breath and moans. "Oh my... I didn't know I were so good at cooking. I'm so proud of myself."

"That steak is weird. And why is that... pale on the inside?", Ahsoka asked.

"It's liver! And is delicious. And it's good to our bloods!"

"What do you mean 'good to our bloods?'"

"One day you'll understand. But this day won't be today.", she sips the juice. "Now eat it!"

Now, the mess room begins to receive some troopers right after the last mission. Onika sees how many of them enjoy the meal she prepared and they began to make compliments about how good is it and who had cooked it.

"See? Liver is not so disgusting as you think.", Onika says to Ahsoka.

"Aah... whatever.", she sips the juice and eats a little bit of the purée.

Onika begins to laugh and eats more of her portion of food. "So... my younger sister is vegan... and sometimes when I'm cooking I get a little piece of any meat and I throw on her face. And she begins to scream, cry and curse me.", Onika says. "I'm so horrible with her sometimes."

"You're the worst sister ever. Poor Dhena. She doesn't deserve a sister like you.", Anakin said.

"Oh... speaking on her... I were talking to them and they want to join the team, too. Dhena can be responsible by the programming here, and mechanical maintenance. And Shany can train melee combat with me and some cadets.", Onika says.

"And when will they come here?", Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. But won't be so late.", Onika said.

"Okay.", Anakin finishes his meal.

Onika and Ahsoka finish their meal after a tens of minutes.

"And now... let's make a toast.", Onika says. "Get up, guys!"

Onika gets up. Next, Anakin and Ahsoka got up of the table.

"Well, I just want to thank General Skywalker to give me the opportunity to fight this war alongside everyone of you. And, for he believes I have some potential and proactivity on these hours.", Onika starts a small discursion.

"And I don't know what your parents and aunt thinks about it.", Anakin whispered.

"I can take care of yourself. And papa and mama don't need to know about it.", Onika whispered back.

Both of them took their cups.

Onika raised the cup, proudly. "To the Republic! And galactic peace!"

"To the Republic! And galactic peace!", Anakin and Ahsoka repeated.

"Cheers!", all of the trio says and toast. And then, they drink their respective juices.

Onika hits the cup on the table.

"I admire your confidence! Congratulations! You'll need it.", Anakin said.

Many minutes later...

Onika finishes the organization of her new barrack on Resolute. There's a few beds on this small space. She climbs to the top of one bunk.

"Now I claim this bed for me.", she lays her head on the pillow.

Onika closes her eye for a while, and looks to some other bunks, so empty, so lonely, but 'not forever'.

She sees a shadow through the door and rapidly she gets up and goes to see who is walking by.

It's Rex. Onika walks silently until reach him.

"Oh, hello, Captain Rex!", she says.

"Hello, Commander! What are you thinking of staying on a cruiser away from your planet?", Rex asks.

"It's good, thanks. But I want to ask something about... tattoo! How does it sound to you? How can you conclude I wear one?"

Rex giggles. "Well, little lady. You were rubbing your arm way 'too much', so it were implied that you wear one, right?"

"Yes, but can you keep it secret? It's for a while. And... I just want to find my identity. Because I don't want to be linked to the image of my aunt. I like her too much, but I don't want to be confused to her again. And, I don't wear makeup because I don't want to cover up my freckles and I wear piercings too.", Onika said.

"Okay, Lady. Your little secret is safe with me. Trust."

She hugged his arm while they continued walking around that corridor.


	8. The Spell Turned Against the Sorcerer

_Hello, readers. I know it's been a long time since the last chapter. I've been busy and I had writer-blocking :(, and since then I've run out of creativity. I just hope you enjoy the fic._

 _With love,_

 _~ Nicole_

* * *

Coruscant...

"So, Onika. I would say it's a bad idea to you to go to Kamino, just today, because I heard that some squadrons are have a decisive practice test today. Maybe your presence would cause a distraction on them, seeing that you made some friends there and-", Anakin said.

"I know. Perhaps I can talk to them after the practice test and-", Onika said.

"No. Now you'll stay here with your sisters and relax your mind. And think about the possibility of being awarded as a heroin."

"Oh, please, let us go to Kamino. We can train in other things, like technologies, combats... and they don't have to worry about our presence there."

"I'm not sure if-"

"Okay. Now go to your work. Bye! Begone!"

"Are you expelling me from my own home? Ah, bye!", Anakin went out.

 _What can I do now?_ Onika started to look around the apartment. _Whatever. I'll visit my stepbrother_.

Onika takes a purse and goes out.

The noises on the outside, people talking and the smells of greengrocers make her a little bit comfortable.

Suddenly, her comlink beeps.

"Lady, are you hearing me?", Rex asks.

"Oh yes, I am!", Onika answers.

"So, do you want to celebrate your opportunity to join our team? Just come meet us on 79s."

"Yes, I do. I'm going to pay for everyone's snack tonight. See you later. Bye!"

Onika has nothing to worry about, because she always carries too much money.

Many hours later, after the visitation to her stepbrother's family, right on the night...

Onika enters on the 79s, and sits on a table, waiting for Rex. She begins to examine the place and walks around the bar. Nothing interesting... just another bar. She keeps walking when someone pulls her by her arm.

"I just thought you would never come!", Rex said.

"I was searching for you.", Onika said.

"But not enough. Now sit. Let's talk about you."

Onika cleans her throat. "Well, I talked to Anakin earlier and my sisters will join the team, too."

"Oh, really? When?", Kix asked.

"Soon. Very very soon.", Onika laughed. "But why, exatly?"

"Well, nothing, but-"

"Oh... let me talk about them. Shany is a beaautiful redhead, with beaautiful blue eyes, and obviously, my non-identical twin sister. And Dhemetria is a small girl who loves mechatronic engineering and programming, and hacking, too. Do you want to have the opportunity to know them?"

"Of course! Especially because we have to certificate if they're capable to work with us."

"Ha! Okay. Are you waiting for other troopers?"

"Oh, yes. They will get here soon.", Rex said.

Onika leaves her purse on the chair and goes to get some snacks. She choses one of the greasiest on the menu, and also on big demand. She gets the tray and delivers to their table.

"Oh, thanks, Commander.",Kix says "Not the healthiest, but everyone will enjoy, anyways."

She looks at the door and sees another troopers from 501st Legion. And... her 'competitor', Ahsoka.

"Enjoy your food. Excuse me.", Onika runs to the bathroom. "Urgh, I just can't believe that kid came here. Oh, goddammnit.", she throws a lipstick case and breaks the mirror on the wall.

"Hey, girl, you can't just break everything just because you're angry.", a young bartender said.

"And what you have to do with it?", Onika asks, furiously.

"Nothing, so... tell me, what's bothering you?"

Onika took a deep breath. "A girl... who I have been competing to, is here, and you may deduce: I see her as a threat to my business, and surprisingly, she's sitting on the same table as me."

"Don't worry. I can solve this for you... for a certain price!"

"Really? And what can you do for me?"

"Here!", she took a few small ampoules. "One of this little babies can kill a nexus. It's powerful."

"But I don't want to kill her. just leave her sick!", Onika whispered. "I can ease your job: she doesn't drink alcohol. There's a good point on it. So there's your task: prepare 7 drinks, being just 2 juices, and you can put one of this little things."

"Okay. 100 credits for your service."

"What?"

"55 only for this drug, my darling!"

Onika paid the bartender. "Now go!"

"I'll prepare the drinks. Wait me on the balcony and I'll give everything done. Have a good night, darling.", she finishes the dialogue and goes to prepare her 'dirty service'.

Onika goes off, shaking her long braid.

"Hello guys... and little kid.", Onika said.

"I'm a padawan. Pa-da-wan.", Ahsoka said.

"Where's your babysitter? Oh, I remembered... he's taking care of his business, and does not include you.", Onika jokes and starts to laugh. "I'll get some drinks to us. And a snack with toy for you, sweetie!"

Onika went to the balcony, where that bartender took a tray with the drinks.

"Good luck!", she whispers on Onika's ear.

"Thank you!", Onika took the tray and goes back to the table. "It was faster than I thought!", she puts the tray on the table. "Now, let's celebrate our partnership and prosperity! Cheers!"

"Cheers!", everyone said.

"Onika, don't drink it!", Ahsoka warns Onika.

"Uh, why not?", Onika drinks half of her juice, contradicting Ahsoka.

"Give me this juice!", Ahsoka tries to take off the cup of Onika's hand, resulting in the cup fall of her hand and dripping the other half on her clothes. Now, Onika is drenched in juice.

"What have you done, you little demon?", Onika gets angry. "Uh, forget about it, I'll go back home. Sorry about that, guys!", she gets off the table "Have a good GOOD NIGHT!", she takes the snack bowl and eats until call a taxi and go back home.

On the next morning...

Onika wakes up from the couch, feeling very, very sick and dizzy. The living room is dirty and smelling like vomit.

"Argh, for fuck's sake... WHY AM I FEELING LIKE THIS?", she begins to walk and hold on the walls and feeling unbalanced. "My head hurts... SHANYYY... WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What do you want, your crazy demon? Oh no! You got a hangover again?", Shany appeared. "God damn it! What is this mess?"

"Of course not! I didn't even put a drop of alcohol on my mouth yesterday! I'm very sick... Please, help me!"

Shany holds Onika and carries her to drink some cold water. Onika drinks a little bit and vomits on the kitchen sink.

"That's so gross!", Shany complains.

"Look, if you not going to help me, please, stop complaining!", Onika said in a rage tone.

"Ah, okay! I'll prepare a soup for you. It's a recipe from ba'vodu Calshay. It's her specialty. Now sit down... wherever you want, as long as you stay calm and don't pass out."

Onika sits on the floor and rests her head on the wall, while Shany cooks for her.

 _I still don't believe that- wait... if that brat was trying to take off that cup from me,_ _it means... I was poisoned instead of her? Oh great, now I signed my death sentence. It's too late to beg for mercy! Congratulations, Onika!_ _What a horrible and stupid death you'll have_. "When will Anakin or aunt Padmé come back? Someone has to lead me to a hospital.", Onika asked.

"I don't know. But I will take care of you until one of them come.", Shany said.

"I'm going to die!"

"Don't be so dramatic, you just...", Shany stopped to think about Onika's situation. "Oh my... you were poisoned!"

"Unfortunately. What a horrible life!"

"Don't say that. It could happened to anyone."

"Anyone BUT ME, you'd say, eh?"

"Let's relax and think about not dying right now! Your soup is almost ready. By the way, mommy will visit us this week. And probably will know what to do about it."

"When I die, you mean?"

Shany turns off the stove and prepares a bowl of soup to Onika. She crouch and gets a spoonful of soup. "Now eat it. If there's one thing you're good at, is to eat."

Onika laughs. "You're so right!", she sips on the spoon. "Tasty! Ba'vodu Calshay is the fairy of soups!"

Shany laughs. "I know! It'll make you feel a little bit better. You have to replace what you've lost in the vomit."

"I know!", Onika takes the bowl form Shany's hands and drinks quickly without the spoon.

Onika gives the empty bowl to Shany and gets up. Shany helps her and they go back to the living room. They sit on the couch. Onika rests her head on Shany's thigh.

"What will we do now? I don't know how to deal with poisoning.", Shany said.

"Me neither. But I'll sleep.", Onika said.

"No, you can't sleep now! Or you'll die."

"Stop it, please!", Onika begins to desperate. "I don't want to die!"

"You won't. I'll get you some water. Excuse me.", Shany went to the kitchen to bring water.

Now Onika has fever and begins to sweat. She closes her eyes to take a nap, and she's having hallucinations and shivers.

"Uh, uh... get out! GET OOUUT! HELP! SHAANYYY! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! SHANYYY! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY!"

Shany ran back. She shook Onika to wake her up.

"Wake up!", Shany continues shaking Onika. "We're going to the hospital."

Onika wakes up from the hallucination and stands up. "Okay. Let's go... right now!", Onika walks a little and pass out on Shany's arms.

Minutes later, on the hospital...

"So... this is another case of poisoning this week. I just checked her exams and I concluded: her blood has poison enough to kill 4 people, and who did it, wanted to kill her, not to mention it can provoke several hallucinations. It's a miracle she's still alive. But I don't know for how long.", a nurse said.

"Will she be okay? She can't die.", Shany said in a desperate tone.

"Look, my dear... This drug we found on her can stay on the blood for days or weeks. So, this overdose was recently, however, she has a chance to survive. She only need hemodialysis to filter her blood and expel the drug, and serum, because she is a little dehydrated."

"Okay. Thanks!"

Onika sees to be in a deep sleep since she entered in the hospital. Shany approached to caress her black hair and felt the warm and sweat on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, ner vod. I just hope you stay well, because... you're the best sister I had.", Shany whispered on Onika's ear and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be with you. I promise!", she sits on a chair and takes a nap.

A few minutes later, Shany wakes up with the beep of Onika's comlink.

"Commander Onika. Are you here?", Ahsoka asked.

"Well, she's here, but she's not okay!", Shany answered. "We're in a hospital. She is upon a suspect of poisoning... from last night."

"How bad? I just hope she stay well soon."

"Me too. The nurse said she had luck to still be alive, because this drug can kill 4 people, she is having hallucinations and her behavior became very unstable."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Aahh, who was?", Onika asked, weakly.

"It was a girl, but I didn't ask who."

"Forget about it. I'll die soon, so-"

"Stop saying you're dying!"

Shany goes out Onika's hospital room.

"Where are you going?", Onika asks.

"I'm going for a walk. Your drama is suffocating me!"

Shany begins to walk around the hospital, also, remembering the days she used to visit her mother Franni during her work, and some funny cases in the hospital.

Suddenly, noises can be heard behind Shany. Sounds like groans and screams.

"Oh no!", Shany is sure that Onika is having another hallucination crisis and run back to her room. "Nurse, what's happening to her?", Shany asks.

"We can't wait any longer or she'll have more crisis like this!", the nurse said.

"Can I talk to her one last time before her last exams?", Shany asked, worried.

"Yes, you can."

Shany approaches Onika.

"Ner vod, everything will be okay. Just trust us... and mommy won't know about what happened to you today. You'll be fine. Just trust."

Shany leaves the hospital room to accompany her sister.


End file.
